


Denial

by hchollym



Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Being friends with benefits is hard, Brandon needs a hug, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Robert can be a jerk, Sexual Content, Smut, bottom!Brandon, probably out of character, reference to drinking, self-indulgent story, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Brandon likes sleeping with Robert. It’s definitely nothing more than that though. That would be ridiculous.Alternatively: Brandon realizes that not all surprises are good.
Relationships: Implied Robert Baratheon/Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Brandon Stark
Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934365
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after “Friends (with Benefits).” It’s not completely necessary to read the other ficlet first, but it does help. This is from Brandon's perspective.
> 
> As I’ve stated before, this is purely self-indulgent writing, so please pay attention to the tags!
> 
> I have a new obsession with this pairing. I think it’s because they are exactly the same age, very similar in personality, and are connected through Ned & Lyanna, so there’s a lot of possibilities there.

Brandon's not sure why he's doing this _again_. It’s all fucking Robert’s fault. Well, him and ale.

Brandon likes women. He's had enough of them to know that he enjoys fucking them. But getting fucked by Robert? That's a different level of intense. His body feels like it’s on fire, and Brandon’s not sure how it’s possible, but he swears that he finds release several times even when none of his seed spills. He guesses that's why he's here again - in bed with his sister's betrothed. He's also keenly aware of how fucked up that is.

He doesn’t feel nearly as guilty about the whole situation as he should though, but he supposes that is because they’re not married yet, and Lyanna seems to have no interest in Robert what-so-ever, which completely baffles Brandon. Robert is a great match for her, so why is she so reluctant? And on top of that, if their time together is any indication, then Robert will definitely satisfy her in bed. The thought of Robert pleasuring Lyanna makes his stomach churn unpleasantly, but he tells himself it’s only because the thought of _anyone_ pleasuring his little sister is gross, which is true.

The thing is, Brandon likes Robert; not in a romantic, in-love with him sort of way, but as a friend/fuck buddy. Robert is fun. They have a lot in common too; they both like fighting, fucking, feasting, and drinking. It stands to reason that they would get along well. Brandon just never expected it to be _this_ well.

But when Robert fucks him like a damn wild animal, Brandon thinks he just might explode. The Baratheon heir keeps hitting this spot inside of him that sends sparks of pleasure coursing through his body. It feels like a fire that spreads too quickly and threatens to consume him, and it’s amazing but almost _too_ much.

Robert places open-mouthed kisses along Brandon's spine, and Brandon can't help but moan. Robert’s mouth is hot and wet, and Brandon once again wonders what it would be like to kiss him. He pushes those thoughts aside, because they're ridiculous. He and Robert aren't lovers; it's nothing mushy or intimate. They're just friends, having fun. _That's all_. And friends don’t kiss.

Robert drapes himself over Brandon's back, as warm as the hot springs and slick from sweat, and fucks Brandon until he's aching between his legs. The Baratheon nuzzles into Brandon's throat, and Brandon feels his breath hitch. Robert kisses his neck in a surprisingly tender way, in a complete contrast to the rough and quick way he’s pounding into him, and Brandon bites his lip to hold back a whimper. The intensity of those differing stimulations is driving him wild as he pushes back to meet Robert’s thrusts.

"Fuck, Robert," he breathes out accidentally, not meaning the name to slip, but Robert groans helplessly in response, and it sends a thrill through Brandon. He can feel the pressure building in his stomach, his balls are riding up, and he’s _so_ close.

"Fuck, Ned!" Robert cries out as he spills inside him, and Brandon suddenly feels like he's been doused with ice water. His entire body freezes, and his heart seems to stop for a moment as everything slows down around him.

Robert doesn't seem to notice the change as he slumps onto Brandon’s back, but there’s a sudden roaring in Brandon's ears that hits him forcefully. He reaches behind him to push Robert off roughly, and the other man splutters. Brandon turns around, barely registering the Baratheon’s confused expression before his fist connects with Robert’s face. Robert grunts in pain, glaring at Brandon in a mixture of anger and shock, but Brandon's grey eyes are stormy and filled with hate, and the expression takes Robert aback for a moment.

"Brandon?" he tries cautiously, and Brandon can't help but scoff angrily.

"Don't you mean Ned?" he snaps, saying the name like a curse, and Robert's eyes widen before his expression becomes one of guilt, and Brandon can't handle this.

Robert reaches out for him, but Brandon shoves him away, jumping up and throwing his clothes on. Robert doesn't try to stop him or say anything, and Brandon isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing; probably good, because he is _this_ close to choking the bastard to death. He leaves the room and furiously slams the door, the sound echoing through the hallway.

 _Fuck Robert_. He's a fucking cunt, and Brandon hates him. He ignores the pain in his chest, because it's definitely just his wounded pride. Unfortunately – for Ned – his little brother just happens to be walking by at that exact moment, and Brandon can’t resist slamming him against the wall as he passes. Ned looks shocked, but Brandon just keeps walking. He’s only reminding Ned who the older, stronger brother is; nothing more.

After all, Brandon is the heir to Winterfell. Women all over the seven kingdoms fawn over him. He doesn’t care that Robert prefers his sister _and_ his brother to him. It doesn't bother him at all.

Only, it kind of does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always lovely <3


End file.
